That is Sunrise
by AngelRyeong9
Summary: Apakah ciuman pertama memang semengejutkan ini? Apakah karena itu, ini disebut sebagai ciuman pertama? Sasuke dan Sakura. Definisi bahagia dan impian. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. AU (Alternative Universe)


Desclaimer _**Always**_Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

But this story is pure mine.

**WARNING : ****AU, SchoolLife, OOC(I hope not)**

Rated : T.

That is Sunrise

©AngelRyeong9

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Girl's Side**

Dulu, seorang kakek tua yang selalu duduk di stasiun kecil dekat rumahku pernah memberiku sebuah buku. Banyak yang mengenalnya sebagai petugas kebersihan stasiun mungil itu. Saat aku melihatnya, dia tersenyum, terlihat sedih di mataku. Aku masih 6 tahun saat itu dan belum mengerti mengapa ada orang yang sedih namun menyunggingkan senyuman. Sekarang dia sudah menginggal, tapi dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap bertemu denganku dulu; _Hiduplah dengan bahagia._

Aku menuruti nasihatnya hingga kini. Tapi pria tua itu _lupa_ memberi tahuku _seperti apa hidup bahagia itu._ Apakah itu berarti aku harus selalu tersenyum dan tertawa? Atau harus _selalu_ menerima dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku? Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil dan menjalani hidup seperti pertanyaan pertama.

Dan kemudian menyadari bahwa aku _ternyata_ sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan cara itu.

"Sakura? Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, Ino."

Sesaat, Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran walau kemudian memilih untuk mengendikkan bahu. Ia menggoyangkan payung lipatnya dan melirik jendela di sampingku.

"Langit mendung sekali, kau harus hati-hati Sakura."

Aku ikut melirik jendela. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, langit benar-benar berwarna gelap dan tebal. Mungkin akan terjadi badai.

"Kau benar. Sebentar lagi aku akan berkemas, kau pulang saja duluan."

Ino mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam sebelum keluar kelas. Kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri. Beberapa tas masih teronggok di meja murid, namun pemiliknya tidak ada. Sibuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Aku menutup bukuku. Menatap sampul lusuhnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku berimajinasi. Gambarnya hanyalah sebuah padang rumput, dengan langit penuh serbuk bintang yang mulai terbias sinar matahari terbenam. Belum pernah aku melihat buku lain yang lebih indah dari buku pemberian kakek tua itu.

Suara gemuruh menyadarkan lamunanku. Dengan segera aku mengemasi barang-barangku. Saat aku keluar kelas, beberapa teman-teman sekelasku—yang semuanya pria—juga akan masuk kelas. Sepertinya mereka juga akan pulang. Aku mengucapkan salam seadanya pada mereka sebelum bergegas ke ruang UKS, memastikan ruangan itu kosong dan menguncinya. Aku ketua PMR di sekolahku.

Langit mulai rintik-rintik saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan aku nyaris saja basah kuyup jika tidak segera berlari menuju halte di depan sekolahku. Sayangnya aku menabrak seseorang yang saat bersamaan sedang berlari ke halte ini. Sepertinya dia tidak melihatku, tapi aku melihatnya. Dan kemampuanku untuk mengerem kaki memang terkenal buruk. Karena itulah teman-temanku tidak pernah berhenti mendadak saat berjalan di depanku jika tidak ingin aku tabrak.

—**BRUK**—

Aku tahu aku yang menabraknya, tapi kenapa aku juga yang jatuh? Maksudku, hanya aku yang terjatuh di sini dan ini memalukan.

Aku mendongak, ingin melihat rupa orang yang kutabrak yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda. Pemuda tampan.

Aku bangkit berdiri, kemudian baru menyadari bahwa tasku ada di pinggir halte, terkena air hujan. Dengan cepat aku mengambil tasku dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tidak semua bagiannya basah, tapi isi di dalamnya menjadi sangat lembab.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf padaku."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat mendengar kalimat pertanyaan dalam intonasi datar. Baiklah, aku tahu aku yang menabraknya, tapi aku yang rugi di sini.

"_Gomennasai,_" sahutku. "Tapi kau juga tidak membantuku."

Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya saat mendengar jawaban ketusku. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi dia yang memulai duluan.

Kulihat dia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengambil telepon genggam berlayar sentuh—yang aku tahu itu model terbaru. Ia menelepon seseorang dan aku tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu siapa. Walaupun dia tampan, tapi _attitude-_nya tidak baik. Ia terlihat sombong.

Hujan makin deras dari menit ke menit. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan diam sementara pemuda di sebelahku juga diam. Sesekali memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat di depan halte. Pemuda di sebelahku bangkit dan dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

_Hm, pasti tadi dia yang menelepon mobil ini untuk menjemputnya__,_ pikirku. Tapi mobil ini tidak segera melaju, hanya diam sejenak sebelum pemuda itu kembali keluar. Kali ini dengan payung di tangannya.

"Pakailah. Kau bisa meminjamnya."

Aku hanya melongo mendengarnya. Kemudian dengan tidak sabar dia meraih tanganku dan mengalih-tempatkan payung itu padaku. "Kembalikan saja kapan-kapan."

Setelah itu dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Pengemudinya membunyikan klakson satu kali sebelum berjalan. Aku membungkuk sedikit, masih tidak mengerti dengan pemuda asing itu namun sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dengan semangat aku berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Walau sudah hampir gelap, lampu di rumahku tidak juga dinyalakan. Senyum di wajahku hilang dan dengan perasaan tidak enak aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan benar saja, aku mendengar suara tangisan ibuku.

"Ada apa, _okaa-san?_"

"Ibu mengusir ayahmu. Ibu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ayahmu benar-benar tidak bisa berubah."

Aku menghela napas. Sambil merangul ibuku, aku mengantarnya ke kamar, memintanya untuk beristirahat. Ibuku adalah orang yang cukup keras namun ia juga bisa menjadi sangat lembut. Mungkin ibuku memang tidak sesempurna ibu teman-temanku yang lain, tapi aku bisa mengerti tabiatnya. Tapi ayah tidak. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia menjadi ayah yang sangat kubangga-banggakan, tapi semua berakhir setelah satu tahun terakhir ini. Ayahku tidak lepas dari seorang manusia biasa yang ternyata pengecut. Dia memiliki wanita idaman lain. Dia melakukannya dengan alasan tidak tahan lagi dengan tabiat keras ibu. Tapi bagiku, ia tidak bisa mengkhianati kami dengan alasan apapun. Aku baru saja memulai tahun ketigaku di sekolah. Penentuan cita-citaku. Dan meskipun aku membencinya, aku tetap membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangku yang lembab di depan kipas angin, aku membereskan ruang tamu yang seperti kapal pecah. Hasil dari pertengkaran ayah dan ibu tentu saja. Dan dalam diam, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tumpahan air mataku.

**Boy's Side**

Mungkin tempat ini akan lebih baik. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada satu rumah dengan pria tua itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan pilihan untuk masa depanku tanpa menanyakan keinginanku terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana mungkin ia menyebut dirinya sendiri 'Ayah'? Cih~

Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Itachi -_nii_ di kota kecil ini. Ia adalah seorang dokter yang mendapat tugas untuk bekerja di sini. Dulu, ia adalah anak yang sangat dibangga-banggakan ayah untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan bisnisnya. Tapi kakakku—untuk pertama kalinya—menentang ayahku. Ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Dan ia berhasil dengan kerja kerasnya.

—**Tes—tes—**

Tetesan air hujan dengan cepat menjadi besar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus berlari. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada halte di depan gedung sekolah menengah atas satu-satunya di kota kecil ini. Di sekolah itu pulalah aku akan mulai bersekolah besok.

—**BRUK—**

Seseorang jatuh setelah menabrakku. Cukup lucu karena dia yang menabrakku tapi dia juga yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Apa koordinasi tubuhnya seburuk itu?

Dia meringis dan mendongak padaku. Dan harus aku akui, belum pernah aku menemui seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata sehijau itu. Faktanya, mata berwarna hijau memang sangat langka di muka bumi ini.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf padaku," ucapku. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari tasnya yang terkena air hujan dan mengernyit padaku.

"_Gomennasai,_tapi kau juga tidak membantuku," ucapnya ketus.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku dan teringat untuk menelpon Itachi-_nii_. Dia harus menjemputku sekarang. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Aku melirik gadis di sebelahku, ia hanya diam saja sambil menatap rintikkan air hujan. Katakan aku sok tahu, tapi aku tahu gadis itu sedang melihat _jauh_, seakan-akan jiwanya pergi entah kemana. Jelas sekali jika kepala gadis ini sedang dipenuhi hal-hal yang mungkin membuatnya frustasi.

Dan mobil hitam kakakku akhirnya datang juga. Dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan hendak memakai sabuk pengaman jika saja Itachi -_nii_ tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh.

"Kau tidak mengajak temanmu? Dia bisa menumpang mobil ini."

"Dia bukan temanku. Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawabku. Tapi kemudian tanganku bergerak, mengambil payung lipat di kantung belakang kursiku. Bagaimanapun, ibuku adalah seorang perempuan lembut dan ia selalu menasihatiku untuk; _bersikap sopan dan membantu kaum perempuan yang sedang kesulitan_. Ingatanku bagus sekali.

Dia melongo saat aku menyodorkan payungku padanya dan dengan tidak sabar aku meraih tangannya, memindah-tempatkan payung ini. Hitung-hitung, ini untuk menebus kesalahanku karena tasnya yang basah setelah menabrakku.

"Kembalikan saja kapan-kapan." Tentu saja dia akan mengembalikannya, karena aku akan menjadi salah satu murid di sekolahnya besok.

Kemudian aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan Itachi hanya tersenyum menggodaku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih melihat tetesan air hujan di luar jendela mobil. Itachi-_nii_ adalah orang yang kukagumi meskipun dulu aku sangat membencinya karena dia selalu diunggul-unggulkan ayah. Dan saat Itachi -_nii_ memberontak, ayah mulai melihatku sebagai 'boneka'nya. Dia ingin aku menjadi pengganti Itachi yang tidak bisa memuaskan keinginannya. Aku memang ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha, tapi tidak dengan menjadi boneka ayah. Aku akan menjadi penerus perusahaan dengan caraku sendiri. Aku berhak menentukan seperti apa jalan hidupku tanpa terpengaruh skenario besar ayah.

Kami sudah memasuki perkarangan rumah Itachi-_nii_ dan memarkirkan mobil ke dalam bagasi. Rumah ini tidak begitu besar seperti rumah asal kami, tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Sasuke."

Aku menoleh malas, udara dingin ini membuatku ingin bergelung di bawah selimut. "_Nani?_"

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Kau tidak ingin mencoba berbicara dengan ayah? Seperti yang kulakukan dulu."

Hah... aku menghela napas. "Aku akan menjalani keputusanku dan jangan memperpanjang pembicaraan ini, Itachi."

**Girl's Side**

Aku tertawa saat Ino menceritakan sebuah lelucon padaku dan kemudian membalasnya dengan leluconku yang lain. Sesaat kemudian bel berbunyi dan wali kelasku masuk bersama seorang pemuda asing. Mungkin murid baru, walaupun agak aneh jika dia pindah saat kurikulum sudah dimulai beberapa minggu.

Ah, itu pemuda yang sama dengan yang kutemui saat hujan kemarin sore. Ini menjelaskan mengapa wajahnya tampak asing di kota kecil ini, ternyata ia baru saja pindah dan kini menjadi murid baru di sekolahku, satu kelas denganku.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. _Dozou yoroshiku._"

Ino berdiri dan tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang di kelas XII-2, Uchiha-_kun._ Semoga kau bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di kelas ini."

Ino memang seorang ketua kelas dan ia hanya menjalankan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua kelas. Tapi kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Semua pipi murid perempuan di kelasku bersemu merah. Sepertinya mereka semua terpesona pada Uchiha itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab dan justru melihatku secara terang-terangan. Kini, semua mata di kelas ini ikut tertuju padaku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku kaku pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ah, Uchiha-_san, _apa kau mengenal Sakura-_kun?_" suara wali kelasku, Shizune-_sensei_ memecah suasana. Uchiha itu mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Aku memutar bola mataku. '_Tidak bisa dibilang kenal juga, sih...'_

Shizune-_sensei_ menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum. Gestur jika ia mendapat ide cemerlang. "Kalau begitu, Sakura-_kun?_"

"_Ha'i._"

"Kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk menemani Uchiha-_san_ melihat isi sekolah ini nanti. Ino-_san _pasti cukup sibuk karena akan ada rapat untuk para ketua kelas nanti. Bagaimana?"

Aku melirik Ino yang juga melirikku iri sekaligus merajuk. Dia pasti ingin bersama Uchiha itu. _Yeah,_ semua anak perempuan di kelasku menatapku iri. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu pada Ino dan mengangguk pada Shizune-_sensei._ "_Ha'i, _Shizune-_sensei._"

Dan di sinilah aku. Berjalan dengan si anak baru. Dia ternyata memiliki selera yang cukup sama denganku. Dia juga mengerti tentang beberapa lelucon-lelucon yang biasanya sulit dipahami teman-temanku dan membuat mereka berpikir bahwa aku _garing_. Tapi Sasuke mengerti dan selera humornya bagus. Dan ia memiliki pemikiran cemerlang.

Aku dan Sasuke—sekarang aku dipersilahkan memanggil nama kecilnya—sedang duduk di kantin. Kami memesan minuman dan kembali mengobrol.

"Aneh sekali, saat di halte kemarin aku langsung berpikir bahwa kau sombong. Tapi sekarang aku memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Untuk itu aku minta maaf," ucapku.

Sasuke menopang dagunya, wajahnya masih datar, seakan-akan itu memang sudah menjadi pengaturan _default_nya. "Jadi, aku lebih baik atau lebih buruk di pemikiranmu?"

"Sebenarnya, kau masih menyebalkan," Aku tertawa. "Tapi kau sudah mendapat banyak penilaian positif dariku."

Meskipun singkat, tapi aku yakin sudah melihat senyum tipis nan langka milik Sasuke.

"Kau selalu membawa-bawa buku itu ya?"

Kalimat datar Sasuke kembali membawaku ke kenyataan setelah terpesona pada senyum tipisnya. Aku seperti orang bodoh. "Hm? Ah, iya.."

"Tentang apa ceritanya?"

"Ini novel fantasi, jelas tidak akan terjadi di dunia kita. Bahkan aku nyaris tidak mempercayai isi di dalamnya, bahkan _cover_nya pun tidak." Aku memperlihatkan gambar menakjubkan yang menjadi _cover_ buku lusuh ini. "Aku tidak percaya ada langit senja seperti ini di muka bumi."

Sasuke melihat _cover_ novelku dalam diam kemudian kembali menatapku. "Itu bukan langit senja, itu langit saat fajar."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran. Semua orang yang pernah melihat _cover_ novelku setuju bahwa itu adalah langit senja. Jelas karena ada bias matahari yang setengah muncul dan ada taburan bintang-bintang. "Tidak, Sasuke. Ini matahari terbenam."

Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. "Aku katakan sekali lagi padamu, itu matahari terbit. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu suatu saat nanti."

Itulah satu-satunya janji yang Sasuke ucapkan padaku.

**Boy's Side**

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak aku pindah ke kota kecil ini. Semua berjalan dengan damai dan aku semakin akrab dengan Sakura. Dia sudah tidak sungkan lagi jika berkunjung ke rumah Itachi-_nii _untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Di mataku, ia adalah seorang gadis pelajar biasa. Dia memiliki selera humor yang bagus dan memiliki pemikiran yang luas. Dan yang terhebat, dia adalah tipe gadis yang pantang menyerah. Walau nilai dan posisi bagusnya di sekolah harus aku rebut dengan nilai-nilaiku, dia bukan seorang pendendam. Dia justru semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar dan merebut posisinya lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tinggal bersama kakakmu di kota kecil ini? Jangan-jangan kau anak bermasalah yang sering memukuli teman-temanmu di sana ya?"

Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang selalu penasaran dengan asal-usul orang lain. Dia cenderung cuek walaupun bisa menjadi sangat perhatian dan peka di saat yang tepat. Maka itu aku cukup heran saat dia menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Kalau aku memang seperti itu, tentu kau sudah tidak akan berbentuk seperti itu lagi, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyit tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Kurasa, memang sudah waktunya untukku berbagi cerita. "Ayahku ingin menjadikanku penerus perusahaan yang sudah didirikannya."

Sakura meminum jus jeruk yang disediakan Itachi. "Hm... Lalu? Apa kau memiliki impian lain?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku juga ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menjadi bonekanya. Aku ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan dengan caraku. Bukan dengan hanya mengikuti semua yang direncanakan ayahku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan ayahku, bahwa aku akan menemukan jalan menuju mimpiku dengan caraku sendiri..."

"Lalu?"

Aku menoleh kesal padanya. "Kau mulai menyebalkan, Sakura."

Tapi Sakura justru tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan hal yang membuatku merasa tersadar. Membuatku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada ayahmu? Bagaimana ayahmu akan tahu bahwa putranya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan hebat jika mengutarakan keinginannya saja ia tidak bisa?"

Aku terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sakura dan pemikiran uniknya selalu membuatku tersadar bahwa dia adalah seorang yang _tepat_.

"Wah, aku kaget juga. Ternyata orang kaya menyebalkan sepertimu memiliki masalah juga..."

Aku mendengus mendengar ejekannya. Mendadak menyesal karena sudah berpikiran baik tentangnya. "Lanjutkan bagianmu supaya tugas kita cepat selesai."

Sakura melotot. "Kau ingin sekali aku cepat-cepat pergi ya? Baiklah, akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat Tuan Muda Uchiha."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Dia benar-benar sudah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranku bekerja.

**Girl's Side**

Aku tahu ibu juga depresi, tapi dia tidak bisa selalu melimpahkan kemarahannya padaku. Ibuku menjadi sangat pemarah akhir-akhir ini. Aku nyaris menyerah untuk menghadapi masalahku, tapi setiap aku memikirkan hal itu, satu kekuatan tersendiri tiba-tiba muncul dan menguatkan aku. Aku memang bukan seorang yang taat, tapi aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan itu memang ada.

Hanya saja... aku benar-benar _jatuh_ sekarang. Nilai-nilaiku perlahan menurun. Aku bukan lagi si nomor satu sejak Sasuke masuk, itu tidak masalah. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa menempati posisi nomor dua lagi.

Kondisi keuangan keluargaku memburuk. Aku punya adik laki-laki yang baru duduk di sekolah dasar dan impianku... aku bahkan sudah kehilangan harapan untuk bisa menjadi dokter. Setelah lulus nanti, aku harus bekerja untuk membantu ibuku. Ini sungguh-sungguh membuatku ingin meledak.

"Sakura, kau membuat korsasenya rusak."

Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh? Ah, _gomen!_"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku menatap Ino. Jelas dia tahu masalahku. Dia adalah sahabat karibku dan kami bertetangga. Jelas dia sudah tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa keluargaku. Gosip memang terbang lebih cepat dari angin.

"Ino, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ayahmu meninggal? Maaf bukannya ingin mengungkit, hanya saja..."

"Tentu saja sedih." Ino tersenyum, mungkin terkenang ayahnya yang meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Aku merasa bersalah karenanya. "Tapi tentu saja aku harus bangkit. Karena jika tidak, aku akan membuat ibuku semakin sedih. Sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya, aku harus bisa menjadi tempat ibuku bersandar. Mungkin memang terdengar muluk karena ada banyak saat aku ingin menangis kencang."

"Aku tahu kau menanyakan ini karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kualami bukan, Sakura? Percayalah padaku, aku juga nyaris hancur saat tahu fakta bahwa ayahku sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi aku melihatmu, Sakura. Dan berpikir jika kau sudah mengalami situasi sulit jauh sebelum aku mengalaminya. Dan perlahan aku menjadi kuat."

Aku terpaku mendengar cerita Ino. Dia... jauh lebih tegar dari yang kukira. Meskipun dia mengatakan ia belajar dariku, nyatanya aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika mendengar tekadnya.

"Kau boleh menangis Sakura. Kita boleh menangis. Hanya saja, setelah menangis saat merasa _jatuh_, kau harus ingat untuk kembali bangkit," Ino tersenyum jahil. "Kau bisa datang padaku jika ingin menangis seperti yang kulakukan padamu. Atau... pada Sasuke-_kun?_"

Air mataku tidak jadi tumpah saat mendengar candaanya. Aku melemparnya dengan korsase gagalku dan kami tertawa. Kemudian seseorang memanggilnya—tentu saja karena dia adalah ketua kelas super sibuk—dan aku kembali sendiri. Mengerjakan hiasan korsase untuk festival tahunan sekolahku. Para panitia festival memang menginap untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan festival nanti. Aku melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir pagi rupanya.

Kemudian Sasuke datang dan tiba-tiba saja mengusap kepalaku. Aku bingung dan menatapnya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum lembut. Itu suatu hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hanya saja, bukannya malu atau membalas senyumnya, aku justru mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata paling deras yang pernah aku keluarkan. Dan aku menceritakan semua masalahku padanya. Mengeluarkan semua rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih tentang masalahku padanya. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah sejujur ini tentang perasaanku.

Dia hanya diam, membiarkanku menangis sampai membasahi kemeja putihnya. Dia menjadi anak laki-laki pertama yang kubiarkan melihatku menangis. Dia menjadi anak laki-laki pertama... yang membuatku tidak ragu.

Hidungku memerah dan mataku membengkak. Sasuke sampai harus mencarikanku topi untuk menutupi wajah sembabku. Seorang teman kemudian memanggilnya untuk mengurus beberapa bagian properti sebelum waktu beristirahat untuk kami. Tenggorokanku terasa kering setelah menangis banyak dan membutuhkan 'isi ulang', jadi aku pergi seorang diri ke _pantry_ sekolah.

Aku mengambil minuman dari kulkas dan memandang jendela di atasnya. Bulan bersinar penuh dan cukup menerangi _pantry_ ini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan nyaliku, dibeberapa keadaan aku bisa menjadi yang paling pemberani, tapi di detik kemudian aku bisa menjadi orang paling pengecut. Seperti saat aku memutuskan untuk ke _pantry_ sendiri, aku sangat berani. Tapi sekarang, saat menyadari bahwa penerangan di sini cukup kurang dan aku hanya sendiri, aku cukup merinding. Baiklah, aku agak takut sekarang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera menutup kulkas dan berbalik kembali ke tumpukan korsaseku.

"Dor."

Aku nyaris memekik kalau saja napasku tidak tertahan di tenggorokan. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekaligus lega karena bukan hantu konyol yang ada di belakangku, melainkan Sasuke yang kini sedang cekikikan. Aku menggeram marah dan refleks menarik dasinya. Bagaimana bisa dia datang tanpa kusadari hawa kehadirannya? Kulirik kakinya yang ternyata masih menapak dan aku menghela napas lega.

Aku menarik dasinya cukup kencang, cukup untuk membuatnya merunduk menahan sakit di tengkuknya. Kemudian aku mendongak dan terpaku. Wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Mata sehitam malamnya menatap tepat di mataku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Tidak berani lebih tepatnya.

Aku bisa merasakan napasnya menggelitik wajahku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya. Panas mulai merambati wajahku dan jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat dibanding saat ia membuatku terkejut tadi. Baru kusadari, ternyata kulit wajahnya memang halus dengan jarak seperti ini.

Dan ya, bibir kami bertemu.

Dalam sapuan seringan bulu dan hati-hati. Mungkin karena aku sedikit takut karena ini yang pertama atau takut jika aku melakukan suatu gerakan yang salah dan membuat dia menjauh dariku. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Sesuatu menggelitik perutku, mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan _'Kepakan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu'_ dalam novel fantasi yang sering kubaca itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ia menekan tengkukku, menarikku mendekat. Ini gila. Bahkan pada saat ia melepasku aku belum bisa berpikir jernih.

Apakah ciuman pertama memang semengejutkan ini? Apa karena itu, ini disebut sebagai ciuman pertama?

"Aku akan menunjukanmu sesuatu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia meraih tanganku dan mengajakku berlari. Sasuke membawaku pada bukit ilalang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia membawaku kesini.

"Aku sudah berjanji waktu itu," katanya.

Aku ingin bertanya tapi Sasuke hanya memintaku untuk melihat jauh ke depan. Langit memang masih gelap dan bayangan rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat sangat kecil dari atas bukit ini. Tapi pemandangan setelahnya membuatku membelalak nyaris tidak percaya.

Di depan sana, matahari mulai muncul perlahan. Bias cahayanya masih minim hingga kau masih bisa melihat langit gelap, bulan dan bintang-bintang di atasnya. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih dari itu, tapi yang jelas... ini sama persis dengan sampul novel pemberian kakek tua itu. Sama persis... aku nyaris menangis lagi saat melihat betapa indahnya ini. Ini langit fajar yang sama yang tidak pernah terpikir akan bisa melihatnya secara nyata olehku.

"Novel milikmu adalah koleksi pribadi kakek tua yang kau bicarakan. Sampul bukunya juga... menjadi lukisan paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lihat." Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di sampingku. "Aku juga nyaris tidak percaya saat menemukan tempat ini. Tapi ini membuatku bisa menepati janjiku padamu saat aku pertama kali menjadi murid baru."

Aku terpaku, tak sanggup berkata saat Sasuke mengingat janji yang bahkan hanya kuanggap angin dulu. Dia membuatku percaya, bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini jika kita mau berusaha.

"Karena itu, apapun definisi bahagia yang kau cari, kau pasti akan menemukannya Sakura. Kakek tua yang kau ceritakan itu juga pasti ingin menunjukan hal yang sama denganmu."

Aku kembali menoleh pada matahari terbit itu. Kini cahayanya mulai menguat dan sinar keemasannya mulai menyinari kami. Aku mengerti. Apapun tantangannya nanti, apapun masalahnya nanti, aku tidak akan mundur. Aku akan terus mencari kebahagiaanku. Optimisme memenuhi dadaku.

"Aku akan berjuang. Setahun kedepan aku akan bekerja membantu ibuku dan tahun depan... aku akan melanjutkan perguruan tinggiku. Aku memang belum tahu ingin jadi apa lagi setelah ini, tapi aku akan berusaha Sasuke_-kun_. Kelak aku akan menyusulmu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau tidak menyusulku, aku yang akan terus menggenggam tanganmu supaya kita bisa maju beriringan."

~FIN~

A/N: Fiuuh... ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Mana ngebut lagi tanpa di tunda-tunda

Ini ff kedua saya untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri IV. Akhir kata, maafkan bila ada banyak kekurangan. Happy reading and RnR please?

At Ryeowook's Wardrobe

28072014

AngelRyeong9


End file.
